


Candy Apple

by Lunarborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Faygo (Homestuck), Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, NSFW, anddddddddddd then theres thiss, fanfic commission, porn with slight plot?, prettty fucking vanilla tbh, romantic smut, slight nook/bulge worship, vanilla except for that tag actually.., very mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarborn/pseuds/Lunarborn
Summary: “You do realize this is essentially a liquid drug, right? It’s nothing like your shitty human faygo, it’s way worse.”At that, Dave froze. “Wait, it is?”His mind immediately went to that one ICP troll, Gamzee, the guy was a stoner and was basically always drinking that stuff. How had he not made that connection? He just sort of figured he did like, actual drugs and the faygo was just his preferred choice of drink for whatever reason.So He'd accidentally roofied his boyfriend. Great.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Candy Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the grave everyone! A davekat commission I just finished reccently, actually had a lot of fun with it so I thought I'd share :p
> 
> If you'd like to commission me for a fic, heres the link! [ that ](https://www.fiverr.com/lunarborn/write-fanfic-for-you?context_referrer=search_gigs&source=top-bar&ref_ctx_id=c30de59d-c265-4f8e-99d1-572dd07eaf5b&pckg_id=1&pos=4&context_type=auto&funnel=3292cb96-b436-4f2a-ac4f-d211ad4d73f7&seller_online=true)
> 
> anyways hope y'all like it, lemme know!

Dave never used to mind the dark. To his recollection anyways, but there was a not so slim chance that a much younger version of himself had a nightlight or thought there were monsters under his bed, that kind of shit. But again, that Dave was much, much younger, a sort of youth not really influenced by the stoic and removed parenting of his Bro yet. For a good long while, the Dave that was alive and well for the most part of course wasn’t afraid of the dark and could never afford to be.

Maybe afraid was an exaggeration, his reaction to having to be in a pitch black room was much better than it was the first few months he and Karkat had rehomed here on their weird human-troll planet after Sburb. Mild, even, but that didn’t change the fact that it usually served to remind him of all the times he’d nearly died, or did die, that moment of stillness when the world goes dark and everything just ceases to be. He’d tried playing it off in the past, his smooth facade of indifference sharpened and honed over years of being put into action.

But really? He should have known better, because after all they’d been through of course Karkat knew, if the cool kid act was a sword then Karkat’s bullshit detector was a goddamn sword breaker. The false bravado and ironic indifference was so ingrained it was just part of him, but an act was an act and the troll knew when Dave was faking it to seem okay.

So yeah, stepping into the dark room again after a whole year of it being untouched was a bit of a challenge. He was way past being a big boy now though, he was a grown ass man and he wasn’t going to run from the dark because it freaked him out a little. Fuck that, he could face his fears, he’d done it time and time again. It was sort of weird to be honest, like the universe was trying to play some cruel joke on him, how many houses had a dark room? Apparently the exact one they moved into/made/whatever did.

Still, even though it was hard Dave was on a mission. They’d sacrificed an awful lot and been through more than a little shit to get this far, to be here. Because of that they got to live in this pretty nice house, with some familiar faces around and new ones, following their dreams and all that. Dave had taken to DJing, Karkat wrote his immensely corny romance novels, both of them were thinking of directing. It was nice, but Dave wanted to do the whole photography thing too.

Plus, they’d been here a year, not only should he be trying to get over this, but today was the day him and Karkat had made their relationship official, when they’d moved here after the game was finally over. The man had never taken himself for a romantic, but here he was, facing his now mild traumas in order to make a photo book for his boyfriend on their anniversary. He’d secretly skipped work, waiting until Karkat left in the early morning to go over scripts and what not with Kanaya, having to creep into the dark room in early hours in order to get everything developed and drying before he got back.

Then he’d gone to the store for groceries, was gonna try and make him dinner. Not even Safeway, no, fucking _Whole Foods_. It was somewhat strange in his mind that they even had corporate stores when just about everyone in the world had died and this wasn’t even the same world to begin with. Didn’t mean he was complaining, being raised on what was essentially complete crap didn’t help in the ways of romantic dinners, so having a fancy ass grocery store where he could ask for help finding the best white fish or whatever was nice. Speaking of dinner, he hadn’t gotten around to that yet. The house had candles lit around it, lights dim, mood set. Except for the kitchen, because Dave hadn’t started cooking yet, still in their shared bedroom as he hastily glued the last pages of the photo book together. God, Karkat was gonna eat this shit up. And honestly? A part of Dave really liked something about setting this up all cheesy, he had to hold back on the rose petals on the bed because christ even for him that was too much. But still, it was...nice.

And then he heard the front door creak open and close a bit too loudly and he was on his feet in an instant, hiding the book hastily under the bed. Okay this wasn’t really ideal, Dave whipping his head around to the clock after hiding the evidence only to find that, yeah, Karkat was home two hours early.

“Dave?”

The troll called out, loudly kicking off his shoes and dropping his keys on what Dave assumed was the kitchen counter.

“Uh, yeah, I’m in the room.”

There was a minute pause, the house quiet. Fuck.

“Can I have one of your sodas?”

Alright thank god he hadn’t left the kitchen yet. To be honest though, Dave wasn’t sure what he was gonna do when he did leave the kitchen. He’d just barely finished the gift but it wasn’t like he could make dinner before Karkat noticed so now the timing was kinda completely ruined.

“Sure, just don’t spoil your appetite.” Is what he opted on saying because at any second now the surprise was going to be ruined and this setup was going to have some changes anyways.

“Okay?” Karkat half shouted back, sounding confused and a bit miffed.

Who knows, maybe it’d be funny for him to sit and watch Dave struggle to make something nicer than hamburger helper or like cheese burgers. Funny wasn’t really what he was going for, but hey.

Deciding to meet Karkat there so he could possibly do damage control or at least see how the troll would take his efforts, he left the bedroom, quietly approaching and leaning his side against the door as he nodded in greeting at Karkat.

Who was looking at him with a mildly scrunched up face, disgust apparent as he held out his drink.

“Why is this soda so fucking awful? I know it’s basically carbonated crap, but you’d think with the excessive amount of sugar they put in these things it would at least taste better.”

And then Dave caught sight of just which soda it was, and oh shit that was the troll faygo wasn’t it. Which poor unsuspecting Karkat couldn’t have even known because it was so gross to look at Dave had put it in the stupid Coke soda can sleeve John had gotten him a couple years back. Why had John gotten him that? God knows.

“Uh, babe.”

Dave must have been giving him a look because Karkats expression immediately sobered.

“What.” Karkat dead panned, the slightest bit of dread in his voice.

“Don’t freak or anything, but that’s actually troll faygo.”

Stance cautious as he took the drink from Karkat and removed the sleeve, showcasing the trollian faygo packaging of the candy apple flavored beverage.

Karkat’s jaw went a bit slack at that, then immediately his expression morphed into one of pure stress and frustration. “Dave, you have got to be fucking kidding me. Why in the everliving fuck did you even buy that?”

He shrugged. “Wanted to try it and see just how bad it was, like if it was as bad as human faygo you know? Ugly as hell though, that’s why I put the sleeve on it.”

“You do realize this is essentially a liquid drug, right? It’s nothing like your shitty human faygo, it’s way worse.”

At that, Dave froze. “Wait, it is?”

His mind immediately went to that one ICP troll, Gamzee, the guy was a stoner and was basically always drinking that stuff. How had he not made that connection? He just sort of figured he did like, actual drugs and the faygo was just his preferred choice of drink for whatever reason.

So He'd accidentally roofied his boyfriend. Great.

Karkat had begun pacing the room, hands running roughly through his hair in a sign of clear stress, making it even messier. “I’ve never drank that garbage before, I have no idea how it's going to affect me. Ugh, I was on an empty stomach, too..”

“Do you think food would help?” Dave said, heading to the fridge and pulling out ingredients for what he was planning on making for dinner.

“I mean, probably, yeah--Wait, are you cooking?” Karkat asked, stopping mid pace, astounded.

God knows how long it would take for the faygo to hit, and a completely coherent Karkat was keen to notice the very fresh, very organic products Dave was removing from the fridge.

“Well, I was planning on making you dinner, so, I mean..If you’re _hungry_..”

Dave couldn’t bring himself to say why he was making him dinner, because right now Karkat was stressing and worried and it really wasn’t the best time. It was also occurring to him that the troll probably had no idea what he was trying to set up, because they measured things in sweeps and that definitely wasn’t the same length as a human year.

There was a quiet moment of contemplation, the gears visibly turning in Karkat’s head before he sighed and shook his head.

“Actually, it’s fine, for all I know this stuff could make me sick. So..”

Just as he spoke he wobbled a little, looking a bit dazed already. Dave surged forward, hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Woah, woah. Okay, I’ll just get you some tea or something. You wanna lie down, or..?”

“Oh great, some scalding leaf fluid would really alleviate that fact that I’m on fucking drugs.” Karkat groaned, sounding more exhausted at the prospect than anything. But he didn’t protest, Dave supporting his weight as he walked them towards the bedroom.

Karkat was tucked in, ears red and eyes a bit unfocused. If it was hitting him this fast, who knew how strongly the faygo was gonna affect him. God, Dave felt bad. This was supposed to be a nice romantic night and here he was, taking care of a bed ridden Karkat because he forgot he had a shitty faygo in the fridge.

“Alright, I’ll go get you the tea now.”

“Dave.” Karkat had a hold of his sleeve, looking up at him with a furrowed brow. “What are the candles for?”

Ah, right. How could he have forgotten the fact that he’d actually mood lit this whole place up, even the room? Focus had mostly been on Karkat being okay, but so far other than being a bit red in the face and more wobbly nothing seemed too out of whack.

Rubbing the back of his neck Dave sighed, conceding defeat as he sat at the foot of the bed.

“Well, it’s been a year since uh, we have been official, so I wanted to set something up for you when you got home today. But then..”

Understanding had already dawned on Karkat’s face about halfway through the first sentence, his cheeks tinting brighter. “A human sweep..and the dinner, and..”

“Yeah, I mean honestly it’s my bad, guess I should have warned you about the imposter soda, now the jig is up and any potential mood setup was--”

“Dave. I literally do not fucking care about the soda at this point.”

He blinked, slight frown of confusion down turning his lips. “You don’t?”

“I mean yeah, it’s kind of completely fucking obnoxious that I am now going to be under the influence of faygo of all incomprehensibly stupid things for however long this lasts, but.”

His whole expression was softer, more open, eyes somewhat mellowed out. “I don’t feel..completely awful? It’s weird, but regardless you went out of your way to actually try and make a romantic night for us. What the fuck, that’s so.. _sweet_?”

Karkat words were toned down, movements sluggish and relaxed as he reached out for Dave, pulling him demandingly forward and half onto his lap.

“Woah there,” Dave said, hands catching himself and resting on either side of Karkat, who was looking at him with half lidded eyes, still trying to pull him closer.

And okay that was definitely a _look_ , out of breath as Karkat was as he laid his head down on the pillow. Fluttering eyelashes and wandering hands, bottom lip quivering as he looked up at Dave with hooded eyes. Holy shit was he..?

“How much fucking harder are you going to make it to kiss you, you insufferable prick?” He groaned, arms snaking up to wind his fingers in Dave’s hair as he pulled him closer, limbs slow and heavy.

Affirmative, Karkat totally was down for _something_ at the very least, and Dave let himself be pulled down as their lips met.

He was trying to be tentative and slow, especially since Karkat was sluggish and beginning to feel the faygo for sure. But when they kissed Karkat pressed against him desperately, teeth grazing and tongues twining. The intensity of it all had Dave forgetting just what he was trying to go for here, pulling away when they were both breathless, hands flashing up to rest on Karkat’s shoulders before he could move in again with such fervor.

“Babe, wait up okay, Christ.”

The second it left his mouth he regretted it, Karkat’s expression crumbling into one of regret and remorse as his shoulders wilted. “Fuck, sorry--”

“Hey, hey, no sorry either okay? It’s not like I don’t want this, you’re my matesprit and I’ve missed you but fuck Karkat. This is escalating kind of quickly and I just want to make sure you’re okay to be doing this right now.”

Dave didn’t usually use the troll quadrant terms or whatever, even if he filled some, but he wanted to come off as seriously as possible because Karkat was still looking kind of dejected and he hated it.

“Okay, yeah. Makes sense, my bad,” Karkat mumbled softly, his whole tone since this thing began becoming gentler as the night progressed. “I mean. I’m pretty sure I’m fine, or I will be, I just.”

He made direct eye contact as he murmured longingly. “I just really want you right now.”

The words went straight to Dave’s groin and heart at once, a confusing combination that just ended with the two making out again. Dave bit at Karkat’s bottom lip playfully, slipping his tongue inside the troll's mouth just as a hand wandered down Karkat’s back, brushing against his behind before fully coping a feel.

Karkat’s arms were still tightly wound around Dave’s neck, moaning into his mouth, before pulling away for air again.

It dawned on Dave that maybe teasing his boyfriend in his moment of weakness wasn’t really gonna go over great, but he couldn’t resist.

“So, guess you’re a horny high, huh?”

Karkat didn’t even manage more than rolling his eyes, all his edge gone as he grumbled a rather quiet ‘oh shut up Dave’, and began kissing up and down the blonde's neck.

Dave reveled in the feeling, leaning into the touch as his own hands slipped under Karkat’s shirt, fingers dragged up his chest, slow but insistent.

Chuckling at Karkat’s half hearted retort, he kept talking because of course he never stopped.

“I think it’s pretty cute, you know,” He made sure to whisper it right in the others ear, breath ghosting over the surface, and didn’t miss the little shiver that ran through him.

He felt Karkat bite and suck at the junction of his neck and his teasing was cut short, replaced with a pleasant hum at the feeling of it. They were both upright now, Dave fully in Karkats lap as they kissed and held and touched one another, though Karkat was still leaning heavily into the headboard to support his weight.

“You don’t want me to move?” Dave half asked as his fingers glided over the ridge like scars Karkat had along his back, those strange little trills leaving Karkat like they always did as he shook his head. Dave stopped, massaging gently into toned shoulders instead so he could speak.

“ ‘S fine,” he slurred, and at this point his eyes were bloodshot and Dave could both feel and see Karkat’s bulge straining against his pants, trying on it’s own to find something to wrap itself around as he clung to Dave like a lifeline.

Of course he was enjoying the tender and intimate moment they were having here, don’t get him wrong, but Dave could surely tell that slouching against the hard ass headboard like that wasn’t comfortable at all.

This was their anniversary, even if most of it was kind of spoiled and they ended up just cutting to this unexpected chase. Still, what kind of gentleman would he even be if he didn’t take care of his gorgeous troll boyfriend?

Instead of just slipping his hands out from under Karkat’s thick shirt he opted on tugging the whole thing over his head, Karkat catching on and moving to let him do so. He didn’t fail to complain about being the only one half naked though, Dave removing his own as well, adding it to the sure to be growing pile on the floor.

“There, we’re even.” A raised eyebrow had Dave’s shoulders shaking in laughter as he held his hands up in mock surrender, removing his shades and putting those aside as well, albeit a bit more carefully.

He grinned, up on his knees as he threaded his fingers through Karkat’s thick hair, finding the base of his horns and scratching lightly. He relaxed into the touch, purr rumbling deep in his chest as Dave moved so that he could properly guide and lay Karkat down with his head on a plush pillow where it belonged. He kept scratching at the base of his horns for a bit, Karkat clutching onto one of his wrists and pressing his head into his hand. Dave could feel the rumble in his chest as he sat over him, smiling softly at the sound before pulling away.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dave breathed, looking down at the troll before him, a sight to behold.

Karkat’s face flushed, chest heaving, hair splayed out around him like a halo, eyes alight with affection and lust. Dave could look forever and never get enough, him telling the other so openly was nothing new. Especially in times like these.

Though usually Karkat would get embarrassed or mad or both and hide his face in his hands as he turned even redder. But he was relaxed now, so unworried that it wasn’t the case.

So when Dave kept going, murmuring praises as he kissed down the troll's stomach slowly, the breathy moans and whines that came from Karkat came freely. Not that they never did, but it came freely in a way it hadn’t quiet ever done. With the stress and trauma of the game, with his instinctual fear of revealing his blood, they’d yet to come to a point where there wasn’t at least a bit of defensive tension in Karkat in the start.

And that was fair, Dave _understood_ , it’d only been a year and they’d all been through some shit. Not to mention even if they hadn’t troll society was fucked, most of all for someone like Karkat.

As Dave kissed at skin just above the hem of Karkat’s pants, finally settling between the trolls legs as he made quick work of removing his pants, he thought maybe this was meant to happen.

Because it felt like a can of faygo of all things was helping Karkat learn to let go, fully let go, and maybe they were finally moving past it all completely.

“Gonna make you feel so good babe.” Dave looked back up at him as he spoke, voice confident and low.

He took Karkat’s fully unsheathed bulge in one hand, running his fingers along the base before holding it firmly and stroking it. The rest had already wrapped it’s way around his wrist, and as he licked a stripe down the entrance of Karkat’s nook he writhed beneath him.

“A-ah Dave, fuck--” His fingers tangled into Dave’s hair again easily, bucking up into his touch needily.

Dave kissed his thigh, smiling into the skin there as he continued to stroke the length of Karkat's bulge. “You taste so good, you know that?”

Karkat was looking down at him as he leaned in to taste him further, tongue teasing before sliding into his nook completely. Dave moved in and out of him in tandem with the hand wrapped around his now thrashing bulge, humming into the action to procure further sounds from him.

The troll was spewing obscenities above him, back arching, fingers so tight in the blondes hair it stung a bit. The pace he’d set was slow however, Dave sometimes pulling out to lap languidly at Karkat’s folds, taste slightly sweet and addictive. Which he swore was due to the troll's self lubricant having _something_ in it.

“Dave, more, more, please. Fucks s-sake, you, ah--” Karkat cried out, promptly cut off by Dave wrapping his lips around his bulge while the troll's eyes were screwed shut, not expecting the change.

He took as much of Karkat in as he could, bulge writhing around in his mouth as he ran his tongue along the underside. Karkat was a mess above him as Dave’s nose brushed his bone sheath. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, head bobbing against the withering appendage, setting a quicker pace. Sweet red fluid coating his throat, he swallowed thickly around it and Karkat nearly weeped.

“Mmmmnnn ahhh, D-Dave! Faster, oh god..”

Dave looked back up at him, mouth still filled, he paused completely. Karkat's bulge lashed out defiantly in his mouth, the troll's eyes flew open, looking at Dave needily. The second their eyes connected, Dave knew he knew why, was only teasing and didn’t expect anything other than a sharp glare.

Karkats brows knit together, worrying his bottom lip before saying. “ _Please don’t stop_. Want you so bad, pl-please..”

Dear fucking god. It wasn’t even a thought as Dave began where he left off, blowing him at much faster pace. How could he deny that? Even think to? Karkat was pushing his hips up into his mouth, and if his bulge hit the back of Dave's throat more than a little bit, he’d live.

Just as Karkat looked basically gone he reached down with his other hand, rubbing over his dripping nook before sticking two digits in as far as they'd go, pumping them in and out fluidly and knowing he’d hit where he knew made Karkat scream.

Right on cue, Karkats toes curled and back arched, Dave swallowing as much of his release as he could manage as he watched his boyfriend climax. He waited until a still dazed Karkat was present enough to look at him before taking his fingers from his drenched folds, sucking them off a bit lewdly.

Karkat didn’t look away, entranced as his face turned two shades redder and his bulge stopped its retreat to its sheath midway through.

“More..” he mumbled longingly on bitten, gray-red lips.

He’d ignore the way that made his already straining erection jump in his pants. God, his boyfriend was so sexy, what the hell? Of course he knew this but it was still astounding sometimes.

Pulling back Dave smirks up at him, eyebrow raised to a near perfect degree as he rests his head on Karkat’s damp thigh again, all touching paused. “More what?”

As if it took him a moment to muster the energy, Karkat slowly huffed a sigh, and if Dave wasn’t mistaken he almost looked to be pouting.

“You..Stop being such a tease and just _take_ me already, fucks sake.”

Dave wanted to continue where he’d left off, going down on his boyfriend was something he loved for multiple reasons, but maybe the substance use didn’t really call for him dragging things out like this. He’d had his fun.

Plus Karkat was getting especially restless, squirming around and weakly attempting to pull Dave up himself, groaning all the same for more. Dave knew what he wanted, of course, but he was also a tease and that was the only reason they hadn’t gotten there yet.

No more beating around the bush, space boyfriend was way too horny to take this.

“Thanks babe,” voice coming out low, the sound of it making Karkat visibly shiver. “Being so patient with me and all.”

He kissed a trail back up Karkat’s chest, to his mouth again, lips meeting slowly as he settled in between his legs.

Pulling away, lips just barely not touching he whispered. “You’re so good to me, you’re always amazing.”

“You always say this shit..” Karkat protested, his voice muffled.

Okay, now he was hiding his face a little. God, so fucking cute. Dave brushes his hand away and holds it instead, bringing it to his face as he kisses Karkats fingertips.

“And I always mean it. You’re the best Karkat.”

“That’s you,” he insisted, hand cupping Dave’s face as he looked at him earnestly. “I appreciate you so fucking much it’s actually insane.”

“Awh, baby, c’mon—“

“No, Dave I mean it. I don’t know where I’d be right now without you, and then there’s all the stuff you set up tonight, and, a-and..” he frowned deeply, trailing off. He really did look high as hell, now that Dave stopped to notice it. Didn’t mean the sentiment leaving him didn’t warm Dave’s heart, he couldn’t hold back a sappy smile.

“Fuck, I forgot what I was going to say..” he groaned, and Dave full out laughed at that.

“Hey, no worries, I know what you mean. Love you too Karkat.” He leaned in to brush his lips against the trolls again. It was meant as a little peck but of course it didn’t stay that way, what was he thinking? They were both buck naked and he was still fairly hard, Dave having not released at all. Perfect recipe for the whole thing to grow heated fast.

And then Dave pulled away and Karkat actually whispered ‘you taste like me’ and licked his lips, pupils blown so wide the reddish black of his irises nearly gone as his eyes trailed down Dave’s body.

Dave pulled away then, because holy fuck he couldn’t wait any longer, and by the eager look on his boyfriends face neither could he.

Their breaths make the air hot and heavy between them, Karkat shaking with want, and wasn’t that the hottest thing Dave had ever seen?

“You ready?” He asked hastily, already lining his own painfully hard cock up with Karkat's entrance. He’d been so busy pleasing Karkat that it’d been completely neglected.

“Was ready yesterday Strider,” he quipped sarcastically, and the grin on Dave’s face felt permanent at this point. That’s his grouch all right.

He was inside of him in one swift motion, sure if he waited any longer the man beneath him would combust. Karkat was so sensitive at this point, moaning as his bulge wrapped around what little of Dave it could. He gave the both of them a moment, shivering with the tension of it, before he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into the welcoming heat, causing them to cry out in near unison.

Clasping desperately at Dave's back, Karkat was rolling his hips into the motion as Dave began a steady but shaky pace. He was already so hard and Karkat didn’t seem to be able to hold up very long himself, the high probably amplifying everything as it was.

Changed his angle just so, hitting that sensitive spot within Karkat again and again, fascinated by the damn near stars it created in his dark eyes, the way Karkat's nook gripped him so tightly when he did.

Why did his arms feel weak? He wasn’t the one who drank troll drugs, the one who was hypersensitive right now. But one whisper of his name on Karkat’s lips, sounding like a damn prayer answered that for him.

They were wrapped around each other, Dave scattering kisses along Karkat’s cheeks, lips, nose as he went. It was so sweet and sugary, even as it was desperate and needy. Karkat kept calling out to him, warm declarations of affections ringing in his ears and moving him forward.

“You feel so fucking good Karkat.” He hardly had the air to say it, but he managed it somehow. As ridiculous as it sounded, he was actually light headed with all the damn emotions he was feeling, yet still he managed to babble on about how much he felt for the man beneath him.

Karkat was such a mess he could do nothing more than whimper and moan in response at this point, both of their moans filling the room as they neared their end, calling out for each other, Dave still singing his praises. He reached for Karkat’s hand, fingers twining together as the rhythm of Dave’s thrusts became lost, more frantic.

And then Karkat was convulsing around him, nails definitely drawing blood as he clawed at his back, hitting his peak and soaking the mattress further beneath them. Dave right behind him, the tight grip Karkat’s nook had on him and the look of pure ecstasy on his face doing him in.

There was a moment of stillness, their breathing evening out being the only thing heard, before Dave pulled out. Tired and content, he pulled a very docile looking Karkat into his arms, who snuggled right up, purr rumbling up in his chest contentedly.

The bedspread was a complete mess but Karkat looked downright exhausted, so he figured it could wait a minute.

Face pressed against Dave’s chest, legs wrapping around him too, he mumbled a warm ‘I love you’ as he drifted off. And Dave’s chest swelled, his heart soared.

“I love you too Karkat.” He spoke into Karkat’s mop of hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

Maybe today turned out alright actually, despite the faygo.


End file.
